Defining the word 'friend'
by anime-finder
Summary: After a horrific event during childhoood, Inuyasha wouldn't speak to anyone, rarely his parents, but When a girl moves next door, maybe he'll define the word 'friend' and maybe even 'love'.
1. Imperfect

Defining a word called 'friend.'

Chapter 1: Imperfect.

X-X-X-X

_Age 7_

It all started out in front of the school in the afternoon. Inuyasha was about to tell Kikyo about his true feelings for her after 2 years. Kikyo and Inuyasha lived next door to each other since they were about 5, but Kikyo was basically is only friend. Kikyo moved next door to him and in that moment, Inuyasha feel in love with her. They went to the same school ever since and walked home together, but today, that won't happen.

_'I hope Kikyo feels the same way I do for her' _Inuyasha thought while looking at his little claws with interest. Inuyasha's ears tweaked to the direction of the school doors and saw everyone leaving, including Kikyo. _'There she is!' _Inuyasha thought happily.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out and waved his hand high for her to see him. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him in a few moments.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kikyo greeted and they started walking home. Inuyasha had a shy and embarrassed face and Kikyo noticed it.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kikyo asked concerned.

"Um..Kikyo, I have to...tell you something important." Inuyasha said and stopped.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked trying to look at his face, but he kept it away from her.

"Kikyo...W-We've known e-each other for a w-while, right?" Inuyasha asked while blushing.

"About two years, why?" Kikyo asked.

"W-Well, how do you feel about me?" Inuyasha asked shyly.

"Well, you're a good friend, why?"

_'I can't believe I'm about to do this!' _Inuyasha thought and held Kikyo's hands in his and now, Kikyo was very confused.

"Kikyo, the first time I saw you...I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I love your hair, eyes...actually, I love everything about you." Inuyasha confessed while trying to look at her.

"What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked confused.

"Can't you see what I'm trying to tell you?" Inuyasha shrieked. Kikyo just shook her head slowly and Inuyasha pulled her closer to him "I'm trying to tell you that...I love you, Kikyo!" Inuyasha confessed and waited for her reaction.

"You...love me?" Kikyo shrieked out in a disgusted way.

"Yes! Do you love me, too?" Inuyasha asked happily.

"No." Kikyo answered simply to a now heart-broken hanyou.

"W-What do you mean 'no'?" Inuyasha gasped and Kikyo released herself out of his hold.

"I mean 'no', as in I don't love you and besides, you're a half demon." Kikyo shouted out.

"What's wrong with being a half-demon?" Inuyasha said with his eyes covered by his bangs.

"You're a half-demon. Half is the key word, Inuyasha. You're not perfect and you'll never be! You not a human or a demon and those ears...they're disqusting." Kikyo said and pointed to his ears that's now laid sadden on his skull and started walking across the street without watching out for cars.

_'I'm imperfect and I'll never become perfect.' _Inuyasha thought sadden. His ears tweaked to the direction to the street and saw a truck speeding up to Kikyo's direction. "Oh no! Kikyo, watch out!" Inuyasha shouted and Kikyo stopped in the middle of the street.

"Inuyasha, stop talking to me. I told you that I don't lo-" Kikyo couldn't complete what she was saying because her body got smashed to the still running truck. Inuyasha's eyes widen to the sight that was once Kikyo.

"This can't be happening to me!" Inuyasha shouted out to the world and knelled to the sidewalk and started shedding his tears.

X-X-X-X

_Age 9_

It was a rainy afternoon and there was nothing to do, but Inuyasha didn't care. After Kikyo's death, all he did was sit on the living room floor and just stare at the wall all day. His parents saw that he was acting different for the past 2 years and wanted to help him, but Inuyasha wouldn't talk to them. Since Inuyasha needed a friend, Izayoi did a new approach.

"Inuyasha, I have something for you." Izayoi told him happily.

No response.

"Look, Inuyasha." Izayoi said and pulled out a teddy bear with the word 'friend' on it. "Do you like it?" Inuyasha still didn't response and touched the word 'friend'.

"...Inuyasha?" Izayoi called and Inuyasha threw the bear across the room. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Izayoi gasped.

"I can't have a friend." Inuyasha said simply.

"Why not?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"I'm imperfect..."

"What do you mean 'imperfect'?"

"...leave me alone." And Inuyasha left to go upstairs to his room.

_'Imperfect...' _Izayoi thought and left to the kitchen.

**

* * *

So, how was the chapter? Don't worry, it's not an Inu/Kik fanfic. Kagome's coming in the upcoming chapter. So, read and review.**


	2. The girl next door

Defining the word 'friend'

Chapter 2: The girl next door

X-X-X-X

_Age 16_

"Inuyasha, can you come down stairs for a minute?" Izayoi called from downstairs holding something in her hands,

No response.

"Inuyasha?"

No response.

_'I'll just have to go upstairs myself...again.' _Izayoi thought and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Inuyasha's room...

When izayoi went inside his room, she saw him looking through the window as always. She didn't think it was weird, she just thought it was his way of getting into his own world, but what she found interesting about it was that he always looked at Kikyo's empty house. After her death, her family moved to another state, so it was empty for years.

"Inuyasha, I have something for you." Izayoi said cheerfully, but Inuyasha just stared out of the window. _'I hope he likes it!' _Izayoi thought. "Here." and she showed Inuyasha a black book and Inuyasha turned his head and looked at the book. "Inuyasha, when you like something or if you're feeling depressed, I want you to draw what ever you want inside. It'll make you feel better and I hope it works." and she handed Inuyasha the book and left the room.

_

* * *

2 days later..._

It was about 4 pm in the afternoon after school and Inuyasha was watching t.v in the living room. He left the book his mother gave him on his nightstand next to his bed and never touched it ever since.

_'There's nothing to do today...as usual.' _Inuyasha thought and headed upstairs, but was stopped by a loud sound outside. _'What the hell is that!' _Inuyasha thought and looked through the window in the living room, but not without hiding himself under the curtains so he wouldn't get noticed and saw a moving truck next door.

"Inuyasha, can you come outside with me? I want to greet our new neighbors." Izayoi asked and Inuyasha nodded and they left outside.

_

* * *

Outside..._

When he got outside, he saw a kid and an old man waiting in front of Kikyo's old house.

_'So they're moving in that house... some family they are!' _Inuyasha thought, but smelled a middle aged woman and a teen girl in the truck.

"Inuyasha, why don't we go over there?" Izayoi asked kindly and went over to the old man. A few moments later, Izayoi shouted,

"Inuyasha, can you come over here?" Inuyasha walked over to them, but every time he walked by the house, he had a weird feeling about it. When he got over there, his mom was now talking to a woman.

"Inuyasha, say hi to..."

"You can call me Sara" The woman said "and this is Souta," She pointed to the boy "I call him 'dad'," she pointed to the old man "and Kagome, can you be a dear and come here?" Sara called out and Inuyasha's eyes widen. A girl with a green and white school uniform came out of the back of the truck and she looked like Kikyo, but...different! Her skin color was well-toned, her hair was long and even, her body had curves in the right places, and her eyes were chocolate-brown and she smelled really nice.

"Kagome, say hi to Izayoi and Inuyasha." and Kagome gave a warm smile and a handshake to them.

"You're a half-demon, right?" Kagome asked curious and tilted her head and Inuyasha just nodded. "Cool! I've never seen a half-demon before!" Kagome said excited and had a big smile on her face, which surprised Inuyasha.

_'She thinks my kind is...good!' _Inuyasha thought remembering what Kikyo said about him.

"Are those **_real _**dog ears?" Kagome asked happily.

"If I'm a half-demon, what do you think!" Inuyasha barked.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited..." Kagome said while looking at her shoes.

_'Feh, wench!' _Inuyasha thought angrily and saw that Kagome was a little upset and he sighed. "Yes, they're real, happy!" Inuyasha confessed and saw her face lighten up a little.

"Yes, I am. Um...can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked shyly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked not caring.

_'I hope he says yes!'_ Kagome thought "Um...can I..." She was cut off by her mother asking her,

"Kagome, can you help me with the furniture, please?" Sara asked from the truck.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" Kagome told her. "I guess I'll ask you another time." Kagome said and left to help her mother.

_' I wonder what she wanted to ask me? Wait, why do I care anyways! Sure she smells nice and looks good and--' _His thoughts were cut off from his mom's question,

"Inuyasha, why don't you help Kagome and her mother?" Izayoi asked politely.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Kagome was very nice to you and maybe she can be your friend." Izayoi said.

_'Friend...' _Inuyasha thought. "Fine, I'll help her." Inuyasha sighed and left to help her.

_

* * *

About 2 and a half hours later..._

They were done and it was about 6:47 pm, so it was almost time for dinner.

"Finally, we're done!" Sara said relieved in her new furnished home. Everybody was sitting on the couch, including Inuyasha, drinking a can of soda. Inuyasha finally noticed what he was doing, so he got up and started going home.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and chased after him outside. Inuyasha heard her and stopped halfway home. "Inuyasha, thank you for helping my family today" Kagome said and Inuyasha just stared at her blankly.

"Ok..." Inuyasha said and continued going home.

"And once again, thank you!" Kagome shouted and waved to him.

_'She's kinda sweet and kind, but I can't let myself throw myself to her...just like Kikyo.' _Inuyasha said and went inside and went to his room.

X-X-X-X-X

**Hi everyone. Here's another chapter to my 2nd fanfic. I'm trying not to make him fall for her too fast, but at the right time. ** **Oh! And review because I want to see who's actually reading this story. **


	3. A sight and a night to remember

**(A/N: Sorry to everyone if you guys don't like Inu's personality in this story, but don't worry, he'll open up soon and in this chapter, hes going to meet a new person!)**

** defining the word 'friend'**

Chapter 3: A sight and a night to remember

X-X-X-X

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something important!" Izayoi said after talking on the phone and Inuyasha came downstairs.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked not caring.

"Inuyasha, we're going to your new friend's house for dinner tomorrow! Isn't that exciting?" Izayoi asked overjoyed that she finally said 'new friend' and 'Inuyasha' in the same sentence.

_'Dinner with that girl Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought surprised. "Why are we going to eat with them?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"They want to thank you for helping them with the furniture today!" Izayoi said and went to the kitchen to get dinner started.

"...I can't believe this! I just meet the girl today and I have to **eat **with her!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he went upstairs to his room. When he got to his room, he heard and conservation next door...

"Kagome, come downstairs for dinner!" Sara said from downstairs.

"Ok, mom. Let me just get undressed!" Kagome shouted back and started stripping her clothes, but forgot to close the curtains to her window that Inuyasha can see perfectly and his eyes widen.

_'I'm not suppose to be doing this! I'll be a pervert if I keep on staring!' _But Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her nearly naked body(A/N: All that's left is her bra and underwear for F.Y.I.), which Inuyasha liked. _'Come on, almost there!' _Inuyasha thought pervertedly, but before she took of her bra, Inuyasha saw a person on her lawn staring at her with a video camera! _'Who the hell is that!' _Inuyasha thought protectively and ran out of the window, nut unfortunately for him, he forgot he was on the second floor and fell all the way down. Kagome heard a noise outside and checked outside and saw nothing, so she returned to dressing up.

_'What the hell was that!' _The mysterious person thought and started jogging, but since Inuyasha was a half-demon, he tackled him down in a few seconds and in the process, broke the camera.

"Who the hell are you and what a you doing here!" Inuyasha barked at the person.

"If you get off me and then I'll explain!" The person said and Inuyasha got off him. The person dusted off some imaginary dust off.

"My name is Miroku and the reason I'm here is because I heard a young lady moved here and I wanted to 'check' her out a bit." Miroku explain.

"You pervert! And wait a sec, how come I've never seen you before?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just moved here like 6 days ago and my house is about 5 houses down that way." Miroku said and pointed the opposite direction from Kagome's house. "That's why you didn't see my moving truck and if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now..." Miroku said while picking up something from the floor and started leaving, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Give it to me!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Miroku said with his hands behind his back, but Inuyasha grabbed it from him in a few seconds.

"How much did you video tape!" Inuyasha barked at him.

"After she finished taking off her bra..." Miroku said disappointed and he went home with his head hung.

_'After that part, huh?' _Inuyasha thought while staring at the tape. _'I didn't see that part, so it'll be some worth to me!' _Inuyasha thought and jumped up to his window and started watch 'you know what'.

_

* * *

The next day..._

Inuyasha was laying outside on the lawn remembering what he saw yesterday. He had to admit that Miroku had some nice footage, but he was still a pervert. He saw the tape over and over and over again and sometimes, he would even put it in slow motion. His very dirty mind was interrupted by a splash of water against his face.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha gasped out while looking around.

"Sorry, Inuyasha!" Souta shouted to him and Inuyasha walked over to him and noticed he was wearing swim trunks.

"What are you doing with a garden hose!" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his cool down.

"Me and sis are gonna wash Buyo!" Souta said happily.

"Buyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah! You've never seen him. He's our cat!" Souta told him. "Hey, sis! Are you done yet?" Souta shout and Inuyasha's eyes widen.

_'Wait a minute! If Souta is wearing his swim trunks, then...' _Inuyasha slowly turned his head to Kagome who was now getting Buyo ready and thankfully for him, she was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted trying to get Buyo calmed down.

_'That's a fat-ass cat!' _Inuyasha thought. "Oh yeah, hi." Inuyasha said remembering she said hi and stared at her long, well-toned legs.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, but he wasn't listening. "...Inuyasha?" Kagome said and waved her hand in front of him and he jumped a little bit.

"Y-Yes!" Inuyasha said embarrassed.

"You still remember what's today, right?" Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Inuyasha said, but had no idea what she was talking about. "Umm...see you later!" Inuyasha said and left to somewhere other than his home.

X-X-X-X

**So that's the chapter for now! I can't wait for this trip I'm going to on Tuesday! I'm going to holiday hills in Connecticut for my 8th grade senior trip! Well, as always, read and review! Oh! and don't woory, maybe there'll be some fluff in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
